Just Getting Started
by Wings Landing
Summary: Heero's nightly guard duty takes a bizarre turn when he meets an unorthodox intruder.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing. I write fanfiction just for fun!

**Just Getting Started**

The servers hummed behind him as he scanned the wall of monitors displaying every possible angle of her house. He personally designed her home security network; the cameras, motion detectors, infrared heat sensors, glass break sensors, three-factor authorization entry complete with an iris and hand scan, as well as a seven digit passcode that changed every 24 hours. If this were a typical night, there would be two guards stationed at the gate, four guards patrolling the exterior, and another two guards stationed indoors. But tonight wasn't an average night. Relena had come home a few days early from a business trip and she insisted no one be called in on their day off. Despite his uneasiness, he surrendered to her demands. As Duo would say, he was whipped; his friend was right, he would do anything at all for her. After being on her security detail the past six months, they had grown closer than ever before. Just a couple of weeks ago, he had mustered up enough courage to ask her out on a real date; dinner at her favorite restaurant and a romantic stroll around the park. Heero closed his eyes as he remembered kissing her supple lips underneath the sparkling midnight sky.

"HEEEEERO!"

Her cry snapped him out of his daydream. Jumping up from his position, he hightailed it down the hallway, checking his wristwatch for any sign of a breach in security - there was none, but regardless, he was already drawing his weapon, prepared to shoot anyone who dared to harm her. Not bothering with pleasantries, he burst through her mahogany doors and quickly scanned the room, only to find a flustered but nonetheless gorgeous Relena. He had to peel his eyes away from the strap that had fallen down her shoulder and the white silk nightgown which revealed her hardened nipples and more of her cleavage than he had ever seen. Swallowing, he forced himself to clear her room and the attached master bathroom and closet. Returning to her bedroom, he found himself under her spell, completely and utterly mesmerized by the rise and fall of her breasts. Her lips were parted as she tried to catch her breath. She was intoxicating and all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless.

"Heero…" she breathed out in a whisper. God he loved when she said his name and how it sounded coming from her lips.

Approaching her, he sat on the edge of the bed and brushed away some blonde strands that clung onto her overheated cheek. "It's okay… you're safe now."

The pink tinge deepened as she nodded. "I always am when I'm with you."

Eyeing her intently, he searched for a clue as to why she was so upset. Thinking she had a bad dream, he rose from the bed to double check all of her doors and windows because she was notorious for leaving them unlocked. Just as he had confirmed that all of her locks were indeed latched, he heard a buzzing noise and a loud thunk on the ground. Thinking the worst, he whipped around to cover her body with his own to protect her from the blast but as he got a better view of the object, he stopped dead in his tracks. _What the_… he thought to himself as he eyed the suspicious item. Bending down to retrieve it, he finally identified the pulsing cylinder that was slowly making its way under the bed. While kneeling down to retrieve her blood red vibrator, he glanced up at his rather embarrassed girlfriend, her face the same shade as her pleasure toy. He couldn't help but smirk knowingly. Not saying a word, he picked up the glistening toy, took it into the bathroom, and washed it for her.

As he made his way back to her, sex toy in hand, he could clearly see her distress, fear and uncertainty played across her wide eyes and flustered face. She turned away, pulling up the covers in a futile attempt to hide herself. Heero grazed her cheek with his fingers and tilted her head towards him, her eyes still timidly downcast. "Relena, look at me," he said gently. Her eyelashes fluttered a few times before she met his gaze. "You don't need this when you have me."

"I know… but you were working. And… we haven't exactly… umm… gone there yet." She nervously tucked some hair behind an ear as she spoke. "And you take your job so seriously, especially when you're on duty. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Relena…" he growled. "You could never bother me. And you are more than just an assignment to me. You should know that. I promised to protect you, now and forever. You're mine, Relena."

Her face flushed again and she attempted to look away but Heero stopped her by capturing her warm, wet lips with his own. The kiss, fueled by desire and need, quickly deepened into something even more passionate. Briefly releasing her, she moaned his name as she pulled him down for another searing kiss. As their lips locked, Heero's hands roamed her body, sending small waves of pleasure throughout them. The silk fabric was incredibly soft to the touch and moved easily. Her other shoulder strap slid off and her nightgown fell, revealing her breasts.

Needing air and a glimpse of her beauty, he released her once more. While they hadn't dated for long, Heero was familiar with her curves on the upper part of her body from the few occasions they had made out, but he had never touched her skin to skin. Lifting a hand to cup one of her breasts, his eyes searched hers with an unspoken question.

"Touch me, Heero."

With permission granted, he kneaded her firm yet soft flesh in his large hand, easily coaxing her nipple to harden and her body to shudder under his touch. His tongue explored her other breast, tracing her areola and flicking her taut nub before taking it into his mouth and sucking on her sensitive skin. Practically purring, Relena relaxed against the numerous pillows beneath her as she arched her back selfishly wanting and needing more. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, encouraging him to continue his sweet torture. She screamed his name when he lightly bit down on her nipple and pulled. It hurt so good.

Concerned that he had caused pain, he looked up at her and asked, "Did I hurt you?" His Prussian blue eyes flickered with an array of emotions. Fear, kindness, lust.

"No," she shook her head and strained her neck upwards to kiss him.

Her sweet reassurance wasn't enough however. "Are you sure?" he asked, concern still hovering in his deep voice.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied firmly as she found his hand and brought it to one of her mounds. "Please… don't stop," she seductively begged.

Caressing her once more, he couldn't help but blurt out, "I've never done this before." His admission and sudden change of tone shocked not only him, but Relena.

Bashfully, she looked away as she admitted, "Neither have I." Regaining her courage, she gazed at him and continued, "I don't know what I'm doing but all I know is that I want you, Heero. I always have."

Unable to stop the seemingly natural reaction of the upward curve of his lips, he smiled. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing either but he had some ideas based on the obscene literature that had mysteriously appeared in his tactical bag after a covert mission with Duo. Originally, he had been annoyed with his friend's tasteless dating advice, but now he was reconsidering those sentiments and perhaps even thanking him. Taking off his shirt, he discarded it haphazardly somewhere behind him. As he laid down next to her, he kicked off his shoes so he wouldn't ruin her pristine crystalline white comforter and underlying bed set.

Suddenly Relena sat up and pulled off her silky chemise, revealing all of her womanly glory. The moonlight perfectly cast a spotlight upon her beauty in an ethereal glow.

Heero looked on in utter fascination. _How could God have created such a perfect and angelic creature? And how could she ever have wanted someone like him? _The depth of love in her oceanic eyes called him to action, he reached for her and she came to him, magnetically drawn to one another their lips met passionately once again.

While their kisses intensified, their hands roamed each other's bodies. For the first time, Relena felt her soldier's chiseled frame and traced some of the numerous scars that marred his skin. To feel his feverish flesh underneath her fingertips was enthralling. Her leg lifted up and over his torso on its own accord.

With her mounted on top, he had the perfect vantage point and began fondling her. He loved how she rolled her head back and moaned his name so seductively. And the way she began to ride him triggered a primal response. He cupped her ass with both hands as he pushed her down against his increasingly painful erection as he ground his hips up.

The friction from dry humping was unbearable; they both needed release. Now. Heero retrieved the discarded wand massager and rolled them both so he was now on top. He spread her legs apart, turned on his inferior competition and brought it to her pleasure point. Cupping her breast, he tried to restrain her from thrashing about as he teased her rosebud. Her legs shook as she endured his sweet torture. Unable to control his own desires, he switched off the battery operated toy and tossed it across the bed and began to rub her clitoris with his roughly padded fingers. Instinctually, her hips rose and her back arched. He traced his fingers down to increasingly wet entrance and slipped one finger inside her tight channel as he continued to rub lazy circles on her little button. She was so close, he could feel her inner muscles contracting against him. Adding another digit inside of her, he located her g-spot and finger fucked her until finally, she came. Screaming his name, she clamped down around him, effectively holding him in place. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the vision below him. A sheen of sweat covered her brow and her body glistened from the rigorous activity. Slowly catching her breath, her cavern loosened and released him.

Heero removed his dripping fingers and experimentally put them into his mouth. She tasted just like honey and he wanted more. Leaning down, he ran his tongue along her folds before he dove into her center and drank from her. Withering beneath him, she could feel yet another orgasm coming on. Heero must have sensed it too because he replaced his tongue with his fingers, licking her clit instead. The combined motion of his fingers moving in and out of her with his tongue swirling around and around sent her over the edge. Like a volcanic eruption, she exploded, pressing his head further down onto her swollen sex letting him drink her creamy white lava. When he had finished, his hair was more unruly than she had ever seen. He had such a wild look about him. Tantalizingly arousing.

Without warning, he effortlessly hopped off the bed and turned towards her, staring into the depths of her soul as he unbuckled his pants, seductively sliding them down and removing them in one fluid motion, revealing his very erect velvet covered steel. _Had he worn underwear? _She wasn't sure and honestly didn't really care because she couldn't help but marvel at him. At_ it_. The shape and size, the clear liquid that pooled at the top, his large sack. His entire package was… impressive. Briefly she wondered how it would ever fit inside of her. Wanting a better view, she crawled to the edge of the bed and sat there ogling him. It was such a strange looking thing really, but she had the overwhelming sensation to touch it and even suck on it. Out of all of her years, she had never seen a real penis before, but she had read magazines and heard plenty from her friends, Hilde and Dorothy about what they liked to do with them. Transfixed on his manhood, she subconsciously licked her lips.

Smirking, he called to her as he held out his hand. She couldn't resist his invitation and eagerly accepted, stepping onto the cool floor and directly into his arms. He welcomed her with another steamy kiss that made her legs weak. If her arms hadn't been around his neck and his arms wrapped around her in a secure and loving embrace, she would have been on her knees. But perhaps that's where she wanted to be. _What would Heero think of that?_ She thought to herself as his tongue explored her mouth in the most delicious fashion. He pressed himself against her more so, as if begging for attention. She felt her heart pounding, or was it his arousal that was pulsing against her abdomen?

Peeling her arms away from him, she stepped back to admire the man before her. He was irresistible, in a dark and dangerous sort of way. Her fingers found his skin burning from their affections, much like her own, as she drew invisible lazy lines from his cheek to his collarbone, over his pecks, down his washboard abs and teasingly to his V, which caused his cock to twitch noticeably. Enjoying herself, she continued exploring her unmarked territory, running her fingers along his hips to his firm ass and strong back as she circled him.

He let out a breath and glanced over his shoulder, his eyes heavy with desire, and said, "You're killing me."

Proud of her work, she smiled and eyed him playfully. Her eyebrows raised as she coyly replied, "Am I?"

All of his intense training never prepared him for this and he quickly caved to his own needs as he turned and grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest. "Touch me," he growled into her ear.

She felt her core heat at his words. "But I have been touching you," she teased as her fingers traced the scars on his chest.

Leaning back down, he bit her earlobe and growled her name then he begged. "Please… I need you."

He undid her. Relena couldn't deny him, or herself, any longer. Finally, yet timidly, she touched his throbbing manhood and traced the large veins that contoured it. Wrapping her hand around his base, she found that her hand could barely encompass his entire girth.

Heero planted feathery kisses along her neck as she began to stroke him. He let out a low moan as she worked him harder and faster.

"I want you…" she purred as she lowered herself to her knees, his magnificent cock perfectly placed in front of her. Opening her mouth, her tongue darted out to catch some of the precum trailing down his length. He gasped as she licked his head, then engulfed him with her warm wet mouth. She lightly sucked on him before moving up to tease his tip with her tongue again.

Burying his hand in her hair, he gently guided her to take as much of his dick into her mouth as she could. "Suck," he commanded.

And she complied, like an obedient lieutenant. She bobbed up and down his length, taking more and more of him into her mouth until she gagged.

Not wanting to hurt her, Heero released her head so she wouldn't feel pressured to deep throat him. It felt so good. Never in a million years had he dreamed that she would be his and that she would be sucking him off. He had hoped for this and imagined what it would feel like but this felt so much better. Closing his eyes, he focused on her pleasuring him and he could feel his release building quickly. "Relena, I…" he tried to warn her but he came so hard and so fast that he didn't have time to get all of his words out. His hot seed filled her mouth and dribbled down the corner of her lips.

Surprised by the salty taste, she released him and opened her mouth, only to have much of his essence escape her lips. She swallowed and licked up what she could but some droplets still fell onto her breasts.

Heero pulled her up to her feet and swept her off her feet, laying her back on the bed. "You're so amazing," he panted as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"Did you like it?" She asked shyly, her cerulean eyes showing a hint of fear.

"I loved it," he firmly replied, then pressed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss. He trailed kisses down her body to her breasts where his seed remained and lapped it up, then recaptured her mouth.

Breathless, Relena had to pull away and as her gaze fell on the object that started it all and giggled.

Following her gaze, he found the object of her eye and looked back at her. "Do you still want that thing?" He asked disapprovingly.

"Well… it was really fun earlier…" she blushed as she reminisced. He looked at her sharply and she quickly added, "I mean, you were great. I don't need the vi...bra...tor..." Relena spoke slowly as she watched Heero snatch the offending toy and tossed it firmly into the trash bin on the other side of the room. "Heero!" She looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" He asked as if he had done nothing wrong.

Relena just laughed and pulled him back to her, smoothing back his wild bangs so she could see him. His eyes danced with playfulness as he tickled her sides, which caused her to thrash around and laugh hysterically. When she couldn't take it anymore, she pleaded for him to stop between gasps for air.

"Stop?" His hands stilled and he captured her swollen lips, then he parted her legs and ran some fingers over her glistening center. She could feel his arousal on her inner thigh as he spoke, "Oh, my love, we're just getting started."

The End! ;-)

**Author's Note: **

Hi there! How are y'all doing?! It's been awhile Wingers and it's so good to be back! Thanks for all the love while I was away and for reading this deliciously steamy one-shot.

Just a little update on life. I've been working on Broken, a sequel to Unwanted, Misconceptions, and two other fics. Also, I'm expecting a baby in the spring so I'm going to try my best to get all of these fics done within the next 6 months. We shall see… but that's the goal! Prayers for a smooth and healthy pregnancy would be greatly appreciated. ^_^ How's everyone doing?! Message me on here or on Tumblr Wings Landing. I may be posting some teasers on Tumblr too… ;-)

In Rose,

Wings Landing


End file.
